


Life From Afar

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was screen/screening</p></blockquote>





	Life From Afar

Angel has no idea what to expect when he buys a ticket to see " The Wizard of Oz". He's never read the book, so all he knows is that it's a musical.

When Dorothy lands in Oz and the screen explodes in color, he very nearly shouts in surprise. He watches raptly as she and her friends travel through fields of scarlet flowers, visit an emerald green city and jauntily skip down a golden road, all under a deep azure sky.

When the movie ends, he has tears in his eyes, but it has nothing to do with the plot.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was screen/screening


End file.
